Kimochi
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Hikari vive un amor no correspondido pero intentara remediarlo. ¿Lo conseguira? HIKARI X MIMI & MIMI X TAICHI


**+Kimochi+**

**La admiras**

**Bajo el manto de aquellas estrellas**

**Te sientes boba**

**No puedes decirle cuanto la aprecias**

**Eres cobarde**

**Sabes jamas te correspondera**

**Ella...**

**Quiere a tu hermano**

**A Taichi...**

**Tan solo Taichi...**

**Bajas la mirada**

**Sientes detestarlo**

**Por que el?**

**Por que no tu?**

**Por que no te escoje?**

**Por que tan solo tu hermano la conquista?**

**No lo entiendes**

**Aunque lo intentes**

**Lagrimas corren tras tus mejillas**

**Deseas que muera**

**Que se desvanezca de este mundo**

**Que te permita ser feliz**

**Con ella...**

**Tan solo con ella...**

**Mas no puedes hacerlo**

**Despues de todo,es tu hermano**

**Sabes que vale para ti**

**A decir verdad,lo hacia**

**Cuando eras pequeña**

**Alzas tu mirada**

**Ya no puedes pensar en el**

**Es en vano**

**No cambiaras lo que ella siente**

**Voltea a verte**

**Parece extrañada**

**Te sonrojas**

**Tus ojos se le apartan**

**Se acerca rapida a ti**

**Te toma de las manos**

**No te resistes**

**Te pone de pie**

**Se echa a correr con entusiasmo**

**La sigues**

**Mas aunque no quisieras**

**No podrias evitarlo**

**Tus ojos de niña pequeña se iluminan**

**Tras aquella maravillosa vista**

**Ves el reflejo de la luna en ese lago**

**Aquel que hallas frente a ti**

**Jamas habias visto algo tan hermoso**

**Tan solo en su compania**

**Sientes volar**

**Te sientes feliz**

**Sabes es su tesoro mas preciado**

**Contemplar esa vista por las noches**

**Sabes quiere compartirla contigo**

**Tan solo contigo...**

**Te vuelves hacia ella**

**Le sonries dulce**

**Solo a ella te hace sentir asi**

**Te corresponde**

**Se vuelve hacia aquel reflejo**

**-Es hermoso...verdad,Hikari?-la sientes enamorada de aquella vista**

**-Si...tienes razon...-te vuelves hacia aquel lago**

**-Queriamos que fuera un secreto...pero...tu eres mi amiga...y yo no puedo engañarte...-se deshace un poco en su tristeza**

**-Queriamos?-repites como tonta**

**-Si...-voltea a verte-Taichi y yo...-sonrie tierna**

**-Ya veo...-te deshaces en dolor**

**Le apartas la mirada**

**Te duele lo quiera**

**Mas sabes no puedes remediarlo**

**No puedes cambiar sus sentimientos**

**No eres capaz**

**Seria en vano**

**Aunque lo intentes**

**Jamas lo conseguiras**

**Se vuelve hacia ti**

**Te mira extrañada**

**De seguro,no te comprende**

**Lagrimas corren tras tus mejillas**

**Lloras en silencio**

**No quieres se percate de ello**

**No quieres se sienta triste**

**Ya que...**

**Sabes te aprecia**

**Sabes le preocupas**

**Porque...**

**Eres su amiga**

**Vales para su corazon**

**Mas tu no lo quieres asi**

**No quieres su amistad**

**Ya no mas**

**Quieres vivir por ella**

**Tan solo por ella...**

**Por su amor...**

**Por sus labios...**

**Por sus besos...**

**Por sus caricias...**

**Mas sabes es solo un sueño**

**No puedes seguir soñando**

**Es en vano**

**Jamas se hara realidad**

**No importa cuanto lo quieras**

**La conmueves**

**No puede verte asi**

**La puedes**

**Te toma de las manos**

**La sigues**

**Comieza a dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de ese lago**

**Haces lo mismo**

**La oyes reir**

**Lo hace feliz**

**A gusto...**

**Realmente a gusto**

**Mas tu no puedes hacerlo**

**No te sientes asi**

**Aunque estes a su lado**

**Sabes no te quiere**

**Sabes solo juega contigo**

**Tu no vales para su corazon**

**Solo Taichi lo hace**

**Jamas podras ser como el**

**No puedes**

**Aunque realmente quieras**

**Tus pies se entrelazan**

**Caes a aquel lago**

**Te sigue**

**Cae sobre tu cuerpo**

**Tu cuerpo ya no de niña**

**Hace tiempo que has dejado de serlo**

**Mas quisieras volver a aquellos años**

**Sabes seria mejor asi**

**Sabes serias feliz**

**Ya que ella...**

**No seria distante contigo**

**No la sentirias lejos**

**Sabes no le perteneceria a tu hermano**

**Sabes el no seria su dueño**

**Si tan solo tu...**

**No la hubieras entregado a sus brazos**

**Si tan solo tu...**

**No hubieras sido una cobarde**

**Si tan solo...**

**No te hubieras acobardado**

**Ya no puedes remediarlo**

**Es tarde**

**Demasiado tarde**

**No puedes apartarlo de su corazon**

**No quieres herirla**

**Sabes es feliz a su lado**

**Y que contigo...**

**Jamas lo sera**

**Deseas se sienta correspondida**

**Amada sinceramente**

**Sabes tu no puedes hacerlo**

**No puedes mirarla a los ojos**

**Tal como lo hace Taichi**

**Tu no eres el**

**Aunque realmente quieras**

**No eres sincera tal como el**

**Jamas lo seras**

**Jamas lo fuiste**

**Intentas escabullirte**

**Quieres huir de tal sensacion**

**Su cuerpo apegado al tuyo**

**Tal como jamas lo estuvo**

**No te lo permite**

**Te sujeta de las muñecas**

**Se acerca a tu oido**

**Te sonrojas**

**-Que sucede?-susurra-Por que quieres huir?-añade seduciendote**

**-Eh?No,no es nada...-intentas te deje ir-Solo que ya debo regresar a casa...es tarde,Mimi...-sonries debil,sabes se percatara intentas engañarla**

**-A casa?-susurra aun-Por que quieres marcharte?Acaso no te sientes a gusto a mi lado?-añade provocandote**

**-No es eso...pero...se que mi hermano espera por mi...debe estar preocupado por mi...-no puedes aun convensarla te deje ir**

**-No digas tonterias,Hikari...-rie entre labios-Sabes que el solo espera por mi...-sientes presume por saberlo solo suyo**

**-Eh?-**

**-Entonces...dejate de boberias-se aleja de tu oido-Dime por que quieres huir de mi...-**

**Sus ojos se deshacen entre los tuyos**

**Alejandote de lo que tanto te atormenta**

**Sientes el recuerdo de tu hermano lejos de ti**

**De ese lugar...**

**De ese instante...**

**De ese encuentro...**

**De su corazon...**

**La sabes lejos de sus sentimientos**

**De lo que Taichi vale para si**

**Aguarda una respuesta**

**Tan solo de tus labios**

**Mas no puedes hacerlo**

**Eres cobarde**

**Solo quieres huir por sentirte asi**

**Por no serle sincera...**

**Por callar...**

**Y solo callar...**

**Le apartas la mirada**

**Lo haces lenta**

**Dolida...**

**Hecha añicos...**

**No puedes otorgarle mas que eso**

**Es demasiado para ti**

**Tus ojos se cierran**

**Te retuerces leve**

**Intentas huir**

**Escapar de ese sentimiento**

**Aun te retiene**

**No hay salida para ti**

**-Dejame ir...-le imploras anhelando lo haga-Dejame ir...por favor...-vuelves a suplicarle**

**No recibes respuesta de sus labios**

**Solo te mira**

**Como si no hubiese mañana**

**Y sus sentimientos por tu hermano**

**No fuesen verdaderos**

**Intentas aun apartarte de su lado**

**Sabes es mejor asi**

**Para ti...**

**Para tus sentimientos...**

**Mas no lo consigues**

**No eres capaz**

**No tienes fuerzas**

**No eres como tu hermano**

**Maldices en silencio su existencia**

**Deseas deje este mundo al fin**

**Sabes no sucedera**

**Aunque asi lo quieras**

**Ella no lo permitiria**

**Sabes que tan solo por ello**

**Jamas la sentiras en su ausencia**

**Sabes en lo profundo de su corazon lo ama**

**Que para su corazon,lo es todo**

**Que sus sentimientos jamas cambiaran**

**Sientes sus manos acariciar tus cabellos**

**Frunces tus labios**

**Sientes volar ante tal exquisita sensacion**

**Todo lo que haga de ti,te puede**

**Abres tus ojos**

**Lo hacen pausados**

**Temes lo que suceda**

**Lo que pretenda contigo**

**Volteas a verla**

**Alli esta**

**Sonriendote**

**Sin esperar respuestas**

**De tu miedo a permanecer en ese lugar**

**Sabes en su sonrisa un maravilloso universo**

**Repleto de estrellas iluminandolo**

**Haciendote asi soñar**

**Sus dedos rozan tus labios**

**Los acarician lentos**

**Delicados...**

**Solo la miras**

**No puedes hacer mas que eso**

**Sientes deshacerte ante tal placer**

**Las suaves caricias de su piel,pueden contigo**

**La sientes enamorada**

**Enamorada de ti**

**Tan solo de ti**

**Como si ya nada valiese para si**

**Como si Taichi hubiera desaparecido**

**Desiste de su trabajo**

**Ya no tiene importancia continuar**

**La miras triste**

**Sabes le disgustas**

**Que no ve nada en ti**

**Que sus ojos jamas te admiraran**

**Tal como lo hacen con tu hermano**

**Te coge del rostro**

**Te acerca al suyo**

**Se rinde a mirarte una vez mas**

**Ves sus ojos tiritar**

**Anhela le digas algo**

**Que la detengas**

**Que todo termine**

**Que continuen siendo amigas**

**Tal como siempre**

**Mas no lo haces**

**No quieres llegue a su fin**

**Quieres suceda**

**Tan solo esta vez**

**Le correspondes**

**Le sonries tierna**

**Pretendes sepa lo que quieres**

**Que anhelas sus labios sobre los tuyos**

**Que esperas ese primer beso ansiosa**

**Que lo aguardas mas que a nada**

**Sus ojos se cierran**

**Se acerca a ti lenta**

**Delicada...**

**Temerosa...**

**Sabes no siente lo que tu**

**Ella ama a tu hermano**

**A un muchacho**

**No puedes remediarlo**

**Eres una mujer**

**Una adolescente**

**Ser como Taichi,es imposible**

**Jamas lo lograras**

**Aunque quieras**

**Haces lo que ella**

**Te rindes a aguardar**

**A esperar por aquel instante**

**Aquel te hara plenamente feliz**

**Lo sientes al fin**

**Sus labios saborean los tuyos**

**Sin pausas**

**Como si no extiese nada mas**

**Te aferra a los suyos**

**Para que ya no intentes huir**

**Respondes**

**Te rindes ante tal sensacion**

**Sientes el sabor de sus labios inundar los tuyos**

**Embriagarte de aquello crees veneno**

**Te reincorporas lenta**

**De a poco**

**No quieres asustarla**

**No quieres se aleje de ti**

**Mas no lo consigues**

**Te toma de las manos**

**Te recuesta lenta en el cesped**

**No quiere lastimarte**

**No se lo perdonaria**

**No te resistes**

**Dejas haga de ti lo que quiera**

**Permites su cuerpo yacer sobre el tuyo**

**Saberlo apegado sin mas que esperar**

**Te libera de tu prision**

**Sus manos te recorren a caricias**

**Comienza con tus senos**

**Se detiene tan solo un instante**

**Solo para mimartelos un poco**

**Continuas con ese beso**

**Quieres saberla a tu lado**

**Por siempre...**

**Para siempre...**

**Prosigue con tu vientre**

**Permanece halagandolo por un tiempo**

**Parece fascinarle**

**Tu pequeña y fragil barriga**

**Te sientes exquisita al saberte delgada**

**Sabes ella te siente asi**

**Tan solo por ello le gustas**

**De cierta manera**

**Tus manos bajan tras tus pechos**

**Anhelan llegar a tu vientre**

**Para sentir sus caricias**

**Y saberse felices de por vida**

**Te desprendes tu camisa**

**Lo haces poco a poco**

**No quieres te sienta ansiosa**

**Por saberla dueña de tu cuerpo**

**Por sentirte suya**

**Solo suya...**

**Tan solo suya...**

**Sus ojos se abren**

**Tiende a observarte**

**Mas bien,a tu vientre**

**Alli te ve**

**Intentando quitarte tus prendas**

**Te siente ansiosa**

**Apresurada...**

**Estimulada...**

**Quiebra ese beso**

**Sus manos se alejan de tu piel**

**Tal como las tuyas**

**Te mira con el ceño fruncido**

**Parece disgustarle tu actitud**

**Sabes es la novia de tu hermano**

**Que lo ama**

**Como puedes pretender esas cosas?**

**Sus tontos pensamientos te alejan de ella**

**Sabes no llegaria a mas contigo**

**No es capaz de engañarlo**

**Sabes que no**

**Cierra sus ojos**

**Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios**

**Parece fastidiada**

**Se reincorpora lenta**

**Esta dispuesta a dejarte**

**A hacerte sufrir**

**Tal como lo hizo desde el primer instante**

**Como siempre lo hara**

**Se pone de pie**

**Aerea un poco sus cabellos con sus manos**

**Trata la veas presumida**

**Para que no la veas triste**

**Dolida...**

**Hecha añicos...**

**Te da la espalda**

**Volteas a verla**

**Tus ojos la miran tristes**

**No quieres te deje**

**No quieres se marche con el**

**No quieres regrese a sus brazos**

**No quieres perderla**

**Quieres luchar por su amor**

**Por lo que te hace sentir**

**Mas no puedes**

**No quiere saberlo**

**No vales para su corazon**

**Jamas lo haras**

**-Hikari...-susurra como si fueses a aniquilarla**

**-Dime...-intentas responder sin oirte triste**

**-No le menciones a Taichi esto...-la sientes fria,distante-El...no tiene que saberlo...-agrega como si fuese capaz de darlo todo por tu hermano,hasta la amistad que tiene contigo**

**-Seguro...-respondes con una sonrisa debil-Puedes contar conmigo...-**

**-Muchas gracias...-**

**Se aleja de ti**

**Lo hace lenta**

**Sin mirar atrás**

**Sin cuestionarse**

**Sin miedos**

**Sin miedos a dejarte atrás**

**No le interesas**

**Lo sabes**

**Ya lo sabes**

**Con la promesa que se han hecho**

**Prometiste no decirle nada a tu hermano**

**Se lo prometiste**

**No eres capaz de defraudarla**

**Aunque por ello,la pierdas**

**Quieres serle fiel**

**De alguna manera**

**Quieres saberla a tu lado**

**Aunque ello...**

**Solo sea como tu amiga**

**La pierdes de vista**

**Te sabes en su ausencia**

**Sola...**

**Plenamente sola...**

**Te reincorporas lenta**

**Te sientes sin fuerzas lejos de su lado**

**Escondes tu cabeza entre tus piernas**

**Aprisionas tus piernas con tus brazos**

**Un llanto desconsolado te ahoga**

**Desgarrandote el alma**

**Por saberla de tu hermano**

**Y jamas tuya**

**Por no poder olvidarla**

**Por saberla por siempre en tus labios**

**Por jamas poder olvidar sus caricias**

**Por saberte enamorada**

**Enamorada de esa niña**

**De Tachikawa,Mimi**

**+THE END+**


End file.
